


Moogles are from Space, Chocobos are from Bedrooms

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: FFXV Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Gladio and Prompto discuss a movie and date plans.





	Moogles are from Space, Chocobos are from Bedrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Late because yesterday was ridiculous and I wrote something else. Prompt: movies

Gladio slung his arm around Prompto’s shoulders as they walked out of the theatre. Cold air met them outside and Prompto snuggled closer to his side and tugged at his fuzzy red gloves.

“So, what’d ya think?” Gladio asked.

“It was good! I’ll never forget seeing all those moogles bouncing around on the moon. It would have been better with chocobos, though.”

Gladio couldn’t help smiling back at his grinning boyfriend. “Yeah, but Chocobos in Space doesn’t have as much of a ring to it. Plus, the chocobos would have been in a bad predicament without any hands.”

“Crap. You’re right.” Prompto gave a little laugh. “I’ll take happy, healthy chocobos over endangered ones in space any day.”

“See? _Moogles in Space_ was a much better movie.”

Prompto bumped him with his hip. “I can think of better movies.”

“Hmm?” Gladio quirked an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“You know…ones staring you and me.” He lifted his brows exaggeratedly making Gladio snort.

“Date that good?”

Prompto put a hand to his chin. “I’ve had better.”

Gladio tugged the blonde’s head down so he could give him a nuggie. “Fine, then. You plan the next one.”

Prompto flailed in a failed attempt to free himself from his grasp. “Well, we won’t leave the bedroom for one.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call that a ‘date.’”

“Naw, work with me here. We lay in bed all day snuggling with that live chocobo feed on the tv.”

Gladio smiled fondly thinking about how nice it feels having boyfriend’s head on his chest. He could even read while Prompto watched the chocobos.

“Sounds good to me.”

Prompto put his hand on Gladio’s hip. “Good. Tomorrow?”

“Only if you’re sleeping over.”

He raised his eyebrows just as exaggeratedly as before. “Is there a moogle colony on the moon?”


End file.
